


The Impotence Of Being Harry

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bad Weather, Depression, Empathy, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mood Swings, Poetry, Powerlessness, Ratings: PG, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej





	The Impotence Of Being Harry

I hate this weather.

I hate rain, thunder and lightning.

I hate he's becoming one with it.

I hate the monsoon of agony.

I hate the pain in his eyes.

I hate the crack in his voice.

I hate the loss he's feeling.

I hate the impotence in my hug.

I hate the past which is still present.


End file.
